Various devices for supporting computer keyboards have been provided but they have not tended to provide a compact, high storage position under a workstation. Such a compact, high storage position may be needed, for example, when the workstation has a shallow depth from front to rear or includes an obstruction on the lower surface, such as a lateral support beam, which is common on some workstations, such as height adjustable tables.